Hate, Love and Drama
by Always smile
Summary: Complete. Set between full circle and nights child. Morgan sets off on a new adventure, but somethings waiting for her. Will it get the better of her, or will she stop it before it hurts herself, or worse someone else? Read and Review!
1. Unwelcome Welcome

Hi everyone. I haven't written anything on here before so please if you're reviewing be honest and I'll get better!! I wont be able to update as much as I'd like to (due to an evil dad, who is VERY protective over his laptop!) but hopefully I will!  
Before I start I just want to say a big hello to Amy! Thanks for all the reviews before and even though you probably won't understand most of this, I hope you'll review anyway!  
Ok here goes, Lights, camera, ACTION! Oh by the way this is looking BACK at the story.   
  
"Morgan, wake up love, it's alright. They've gone." Hunter was reassuring me, but I wasn't so sure. "Ok." I mumbled and slipped out of consciousness again.  
When I awakened I was in my dorm. The green bunk beds and the creamy walls were a support when I had needed them most, but now I could barely think about staying here. The teachers used to be some of the most respected in my eyes, but were now below me. It was such a shock, I don't understand why it happened, but it did. I could hear Hunter shuffling about making calls to the airport to get away from here. I knew exactly where I wanted to go. I sat up and looked in the mirror. I had cuts up and down me, my face was black. He saw me waken and rushed over to me. "Morgan, are you ok? What happened, what can you remember?" He whispered in his thick British accent. "I'll start from the beginning," I replied.  
  
(Morgan's POV)  
  
The plane landed in a moor. The place was such a change from America. The fields were greener, the grass was longer, and it was easier to breath. Deer ran through the moor, prancing as they went. Wildlife surrounded me, wherever I looked. I was amazed. As I came off the plane, I looked through the crowd, looking for the description I had received in the post a matter of weeks ago. A red headed person, around my height. She should be wearing a green dress with a jacket on top. She sounds nice from the sounds of things I thought, before I saw her.  
She looked like every kid's horror teacher, with the spectacles and the pointy nose that makes you think she's really strict. "Morgan....?" She asked in a Scottish voice. "Rowland's." I replied, trying to sound as polite as possible. Which wasn't very much according to her. "Manners please, I don't know what manners you learnt in Widows Vale, but here it's please, thank-you, sir and madam. Understand?" I was astounded. Did she hate me that bad from first meets? "Yes, madam." I said, gritting my teeth together. Manners! I have manners, its her that should reconsider them. I didn't like her, one bit. "Better. My name is Miss Dram, and I'm the leader of 'Coldbooth Academy.' You will be staying with an English girl and an Irish Girl." She spoke, the finished "Now come, no time to waste." I did nothing, but walk and revise all the herbs from the airport to the academy. We went in her car, a ford, to the place. It took around thirty minutes. We sat (and in her case drove) in complete silence. When I got there, I jumped out the car, got my luggage and gave one big look at the place.  
It was massive. There was a garden the size of my old house there, filled with every herb I could recognise, and some others that I was sure to learn. The building itself was so detailed I could barely take it in. Drawings were engraved into the stone, pictures of plants, of symbols, runes, everything. "Come along now, no time to stop and stare." That croaky voice sounded. I flinched at how awful she had treated me. I detested her. Its strange how much I hated her but nothing could be done. I walked into this large building and found this was the school. Doors led off everywhere. Unfortunately, classes didn't start until next week so I had the chance to meet everyone, get to know my way around etc.  
"Upstairs, room 178, and get out of my sight, I have guests." She screeched as she realised I was still here. I ran upstairs and looked around. There were a million staircases. Each had a little number on the wall. I looked, and found '160-180 rooms. Girls and boys.' Normally I would be uncomfortable with this, but I was too nervous about meeting my roommates than some boy.  
The key was in a jar when I got to my room and there was a letter around it. It read 'Morgan Rowland's, this is your key. Do not loose it, or you will have to pay for it. Signed, Miss Ferter.' I went into my room. The walls were cream coloured, with green beds. Green for relaxation, I thought. The room was pretty big. There was another door, which led to a cupboard filled with three cupboards for our stuff.  
Suddenly, there was a bang. I heard an "Oh bloody hell." Before a smash. I ran through. There was a smallish girl lying on the floor, laughing. Her suitcase was halfway across the room. As she got up, she introduced herself as Kailie. Her hair was light blond and went down past her waist. Her eyes were as blue as the sky. She was obviously popular, as I heard a wolf-whistle from the corridor. A guy came through into our room and shouted "Hey Kailie, watch out before you do that again." He looked at me strangely before saying "Hi, I'm Josh, Pleased to meet you. What's your name?" I laughed at Kailies expression as she tried to heave her suitcase onto her bed. "I'm Morgan, have you been here before?" I asked. "Yep, I been here for a good two years now, never been able to pass my test, so I keep coming back! You haven't been here before though, have you?" He questioned, "And who's your mam? It's a regular question around here, just so we know how famous your gonna be! This place is for the extreme ya know?" I gave him a look and he put the puppy eyes on so I answered, "My mother was Maeve of belwicket. And no I haven't been here!" I laughed. "Wow! You're going to be famous! Can I have your autograph?" He joked.  
Kailie suddenly came back into the picture. "Ok Enough jokes Joshy, get out and unpack or croaks-a-lot will be after you!" Shoving him out the room she laughed at me. "Is croaks-a-lot the one with the glasses?" I asked opening my suitcase. "Yeah. 'She's a demon. Luckily you don't get her for many lessons!" She pulled out her antheme. "Wow, that looks beautiful." I gasped. The handle had green jewels encrusted onto it and the blade was shimmering. She was an earth figure I guessed. "Lemme see yours then!" I gently unwrapped mine. She was amazed by it. It's the Riodon atheme! That's famous around here! Are you a coven leader?" She squealed. "No I'm not in a coven at the minute." It was true. I had to leave the one back in America, because I couldn't really fly over every week, could I?  
  
"You HAVE to join mine then!"  
  
. A/n. What you think then? I know it's a bit long, but from the things I've been reading they want longer stories so there you go! If you want it shorter ill make it shorter! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! 


	2. First Greeting

Hate, love and drama. Chapter 2. First Greetings.  
  
A/n. Thank you so much for my reviewers so far! I'm glad that you all think it's a good length! But pleeeeze could more people review!! I would be so happy!! Ok here goes!! When I write () ok it means that she's dreaming and when I write (!) She's sending a witch message. Ok!  
  
Disclaimer: However hard I might wish, I do not own sweep.   
  
Morgan's POV.  
  
"Could I just join like that?" I questioned. "Yeah of course you can, I mean what we're not amyranth or anything!" She asked laughing. My smile turned into a frown. I know she didn't know anything about me but how could she joke about something like that. She clearly noticed my emotions. "I'm sorry I didn't mean that, I didn't know it offended you. Forgive me?" She whispered. "No, you didn't offend me, i've just had...what some would call meetings with amyranth on several occasions. I wasn't joining them if that's what you think. They wanted my power." I spoke. She didn't say anything, just came to me and gave me a hug. We stayed like that for several minutes while I tried to forget it.  
Suddenly the phone rang. I lunged for it, and quickly said "Hello Hunter" "Hey love, how's the school?" He laughed at my thoughts. "Its great. Lots of nice people. How's England?" "Its good. Nice to see Alwyn and Uncle Beck again." We spoke for several more minutes when there was a voice in the background on Hunter's line. He said, "listen I've got to go now, i'm busy at the moment, but we'll talk soon." "Bye then"  
When he hung up, I was worried. That woman didn't sound like any of Hunter's relations; they didn't have the thick British accent. This woman sounded American, and I was sure I had heard it before. Stop it Morgan. You're being paranoid. But I couldn't help it.  
(!) Could all students please report to the main hall for timetables (!) A voice spoke in my head. Cool. The teachers can send witch messages to you instead of a big speaker! I looked at Kailie and she looked at me. We both ran for the door at the same time and ended up being budged in. "Geroff me Morgi!" She yelped from below. "I can't your foots between mine!" I shouted back. I could hardly control my self from laughter when Josh came from his dorm and just stood staring at us. "Ok then, who do I help first?" He said, shaking his head. "ME!" we both shouted at the same time. He came towards us, and held out his hand. Since I had a hand free and Kailie didn't I grabbed his and got my self out. "Thanks a bunch Jo" I breathed. Kailie was standing in the doorway, looking at the creases on her pleated skirt. "Right, better get to the hall" She moaned. "It's the same every year, what's the point in having a time table, I reckon we should turn up when we want!"  
We started walking towards the hall. Don't ask how I knew my way around, but I did. When I got to the bottom of the stair, I realised I was still holding Josh's hand. His hand felt...different from Hunters. It was warmer, softer. But Hunters was more masculine. He was my Muirn Bertha Dan. My one and only. I was lost in my own thoughts, and realised I was outside the hall. I freed my hand and pulled open the door. I was amazed. There were so many students here. All my age. This was so amazing. There were tables with letters above them. It didn't take long to find the 'R' table. "I'll catch up with you guys later!" I shouted over the noise. Since those two were 'G's I realised I was nowhere near them. I came to the table and looked for my timetable. Again, it didn't take long.  
  
'Morgan Rowlands/Riodon. This is your timetable. Do not loose it. It is your only copy.' The note read on the envelope. I decided not to open it here, in case I loose it. I started walking back up to my room, hoping to get a shower, when I heard "Shit, why does it always happen to me!" I ran to find who was saying this. A girl was sitting on the floor picking up her suitcase. It was everywhere. She had shoulder length black hair and the brightest green eyes I had seen ever. When she stood up, I saw she was quite tall. "Hi, what's your name?" I asked, sticking out my hand. "I'm Abigail, just call me Abs. Do you know where room 178 is?" she replied, shaking my hand. "Yeah that's my room! So you're the girl that we were waiting for." "Yeah, probably." "So are you new at this school?" "Yeah, unfortunately" "Don't worry I am too. Coming to our room then?" "Lead the way."  
We talked about really everything on our way up. I learnt she was the daughter of Elizabeth of Amblier. I didn't know who she was but I knew she was a powerful witch; she took out three amyranths with one spell! When we got there, I showed her her bed and announced I was going for a shower. Finally, some time to myself.  
After dinner, I was putting away all my clothes, when I realised I hadn't opened my timetable. Which to me is surprising. When I opened it I realised I had two lessons a week with Miss Dram, worse yet it was practical magick. But all the other lessons were great. Two herb and healing lessons, a magick lesson, and magick defence lesson, circle construct and homework time a day. I stuck that on my part of the notice board and searched for my picture that I brought with me. I stuck it up and admired it. It was from when Hunter and me had gone out for the day into Terun and had a romantic lunch and a walk in the park, followed after by shopping. I had got a stranger to take the photo and it was he and I, with head leaning on each other, in the park. It was maybe the best picture I had of us. I missed him so much. "What lessons have you got Morgi?" Kailie questioned. I showed her mine, while I analysed hers. We had Magick and Circle construct together. I realised that nothing was written for her Wednesday afternoon, Saturday afternoon or Sunday morning. "Why don't you have this on these days?" I pointed to the blank spaces. "Look at yours you idiot, neither do you!" She giggled. She was right. I found another note on the back. 'Days in which you don't have lessons are free time.' I jumped for joy. I would finally be able to do something fun! (!) Miss Rowland's, a package has arrived for you at the office. Collect it now please (!)  
  
A/N. So whadda think? Would ya like me to continue, or scrap it? REVIEW AND TELL ME!! PLEASE!! FSxxx 


	3. New loves, new lives?

Hi again everyone. Rite im going to thank some ov my reviewers so here goes!  
  
_Saz464_, thank you so much for reviewing. Im not telling you what happens between morgan and hunter! thankz for ur reviewz hun! oh yeah, mabye he does like her, mabye he doesnt!  
  
_Goth_, i didnt actually mean the package to be such a cliffhanger its not all that interesting! keep up da reviewz!  
  
_Burning fire_, Thanks a lot for the review. As i said, the package isnt that interesting!  
  
_Witchy liz_, Ill try and ask my dad for a laptop!  
  
_Rhiannan Star_, He he he thank u! thanks for the advice and ill be checking yours out soon!  
  
_The End has no end_: Thank you for mabye the best reviews of my life! I WILL try to do wot u say i should!

* * *

_Kailie's POV_:-  
Being stuck in a crappy herb lesson with no one you know apart from an annoying boy called Josh with you is boring.  
  
"Sage is used for healing cuts and ridding of headaches. More complicated uses...." Blah blah blah. I may aswell catch up on my sleep since I didnt get any because Morgan was crooning over her cat which was sent in a package. I have to admit it is kinda cute. It has big, brown eyes and it likes a stroke. Apart from when it jumps onto you in the morning. I got such a shock because Daggi's claws digging into my skin i screamed.  
  
"Miss Carmwell, what would you use rosemary for?" The stubby teacher said. I looked into those black eyes and only saw annoyance. He was quite tall and he could make me cowwer any day. "Pssssssst....its used for relieving menstual pain" Josh whispered into my ear. I repeated it to the teacher and he continued his speech as I caught up with my daydreaming.  
  
Last night I had seen Morgi and Josh holding hands. I really didn't understand it. She had a boyfriend and he didnt normally go for that kinda girl. I mean im not jelous or anything, but I wish I could have some one, since Morgan seems to have two! Joshy and her do seem to suit each other, but I haven't seen her and Hunter together either.  
  
A voice interupped me, "Now would you all get into pairs" I looked immedatly at the light brown haired, green eyed boy across the desk from me. Josh. But he was looking at a black haired girl who had come to join him. I sat waiting to be paired up with the latest geek, when a stunningly sexy guy came walking over. He had light blond hair, green eyes and he had strong cheekbones. He was wearing a blue top with calafornia written on the front and a pair of dark jeans on. He looked like a god. I thought he was going to walk right past me, but then he stopped at my desk. "Can i sit here, you look like you wern't listening." "Yeah, i mean, no, i wasn't listening, and i don't have a partner, so have a seat!" I was getting nervous around this man. "Well lucky for you, i was!" We sat for hours, just learning about herbs, and about each other. Turns out Peters a surfer from Calafornia, but lives here!  
  
Looks like Herbs could turn out to be _a lot_ of fun!

* * *

_Morgans POV:-_  
  
Where was she?! I was supposed to meet Kailie, Josh and Kail's new love intrest here at 12:30 f

* * *

or lunch before starting lessons again. Josh sprinted round the corner, brown hair jumping while he ran. "Sorry, I would have came earlier, but those two, won't go any faster. There 'becoming better aquainted'" He breathed, trying to recover. "Woulda guessed!" I laughed while they turned the corner, tangled up in each other. I had to admit they suited each other. He was taller than her, and seemed perfect for her from first looks. They were smitten. It was so cute, but made me miss Hunter even more. "Finally guys! You took your bloody time getting here! What is it, only quarter of a mile?" I joked. "I'm sorry, Ok Pete, this is Morgan. I don't think you know each other yet?" He stuck his hand out, and I shook it. "No we haven't but hello all the same!" He spoke, and I couldn't help but think what a sexy voice he had.  
  
"So lunch anyone?" Josh shouted from inside the cafe, with our favourite meal put out on the table already. Such a gent. I could tell that I was gonna have a great time here.  
  
After lunch, while we were walking back up to the home, and the two love birds were way behind. Josh stopped me, and looked deep into my eyes. I couldn't read what he was thinking. "Morgi, I don't know if you like me or anything, but will you like to go to dinner some time? Mabye after tomorow nights circle?" He whispered, nearly shaking. I couldn't bear to turn him down. And its not like he'll ever match up to Hunter. "Yeah, i'd love to Joshy." "Thanks Mogs." We embraced for a while, and then started walking back to the school.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N: Whattda think? I tried to put more description into it, thanks to one of my reviewers! And as I said, the package aint all that interesting! R&R!!!! 


	4. Strange Happenings

* * *

Hi again, its me! Ok thank you for the reviews again! this is the most reviews i've had, EVER. So keep it up!!!!! Ok now for the review thank yous!  
  
Booklover03- Hey hun, im incredibly sorry i didnt involve you in my last chapter, but my pc doesnt always give me the reviews until after i write it! Its bad i know, but its all i have. Who says Josh can't woo her?  
  
Goth- Ok, so mabye Hunter IS her soulmate, but some thing might happen, ya know what i mean?  
  
On with the show!

* * *

Josh's POV:-  
  
Getting ready for my date was pretty hard. I mean, it's Morgan we're talking about here. She has the most beautiful eyes, so big and caring. She has a pretty good figure aswell. According to Kailie, Morgan thinks she hasn't but even though she hasn't got as much as other girls in her chest, its in her ass. God I wish they never invented chairs.  
  
Eventually I picked my jeans and a blue-buttoned shirt. After our circle, we are going to have dinner in a park cafe, its simple and cute. I hope she'll like it. Of course, i'm paying for it! This is Mog's first circle at my coven tonight. Elrith are happy to have her. After all its the only remaining riodon. But some I think, want her more than others.....

* * *

Peter's POV:-  
  
"So Pete, you ready for the circle tonight?" Kailie asked. She was sitting on a sofa, sprawled like she was asleep. "Yeah, it's weird just being invitied by them. I thought covens were always picky?" I answered. "Yeah, but not ours really? We let who we want, when they want!" She laughed before falling off the couch and forming a mangled heap. I went down to help her and she jumped up and kissed me. She's so soft to touch. I formed a hug around her skinny body and brought her closer to me. She deepened the kiss and started to push me onto her bed. Lucky for me, it wasn't a bunk. I stopped the kiss and sat on the bed, pulling her towards me. she landed right next to me. She started nuzzling my neck and i was unzipping her shirt. She crawled onto me, and started unbuttoning my shirt. She started kissing my again. Already I had deepened it and she started pressing her stoumach up against mine.  
  
Just when she started pulling off my trousers, there was a bang and she flew across the room. I rushed over to her, pulling on my shirt. "Kailie, are you ok?" I asked worridly, checking her for cuts. She opened her eyes very slowly and got up. "Yeah, i'm ok. I think it was just shock. I mean I didn't feel any magick, did u?" she whispered. "No, I didn't, but what was it?" "I don't know. But we better go out and get dinner before the circle and try to forget about this." She rubbed her head. I looked at her sympathectially. I gave her a hug and we sat there, embraced, unable to move, partly from fear, but mostly for the love we have for each other.

* * *

Morgan's POV:-  
  
Ding Dong. The bell rang at Ellie's house. She was the coven leader, and circle's were held at her house. It was a frosty night, and the moon was out. Stars were slowly filling up the sky. The Goddess is surely at work I thought, before the door was answered by a blond haired girl. I could tell it was Ellie. She just had that look of maturity, and wisdom. "Hello, I'm Ellie. You must me Morgan, please come in. Peter, Josh and Kailie, your friends, are already here." She showed me into a darkly lighted room, where sofa's lined the outside area of the room. I seen Kailie and Peter talking quietly, and thought I better leave them to be for now. I looked around. There was around 12 of us in total. Some of them I didn't know, some of them I had seen around. One of them had black hair with red streaks, 4 piercings (that I could see) and a pale face. She reminded me so much of Raven, I nearly shouted her name.  
  
"Ok now, everyone's here. Now for the circle to begin." Ellie spoke, in a soft, gentle way, that made me relax. 


	5. Unanswered Questions

Morgan  
  
Ellie went out the room and placed a dead plant in the middle of the room. "Now, get into your meditive state and channel your energy towards making the plant come back to life" I could hardly believe my eyes. We never did this kind of stuff in Kithic! We always just thought about things we wished to release out of ourselves- problem wise. Could I do this?  
  
In my old coven, no one could really do this. Well, truth be told, Me, Hunter and Sky could manage it. Goddess, Hunter. I needed him by my side. I love him so much, but recently I been coming to think, what if he isn't my soulmate? Of course, I love him, but what if he isn't? You never really know do you? I mean, Josh could be my soulmate for all I know. This isn't the time Morgan, get over it.  
  
I started my meditation. Soon enough, I was building up my power. It welled up inside me. I could feel the power of the goddess all around me. It was coming up from my feet, entering the rest of my body as it flew up inside. "Now release it!!" cried Ellie, and I let everything go. My vision went blurry, but I could still see the plant blooming to life. It sprouted several metres, and blossomed into a giant lily. It was so beautiful. After several seconds, it died again. It was depressing. With all our magick combined, we had managed to bring a plant back to life. _Amazing_.  
  
"Well done everyone, now if you would like to stay, there's tea and biscuits in the back room. Follow me if your staying, and you know where the door is if your leaving. Good night." She turned and most of the coven followed her. I saw one girl look back and she stared into my eyes. Her eyes were black and ful of hatred, but I wondered why? I hadn't done anything...had I?  
  
"Morgan, time to go mabye?" I heard from Josh. "Of course, so where are we going?" I laughed nervously. "It's a suprise." I follwed him out of the door. We walked for a while, just admiring the view. I suddenly felt a chill, and started to rub my arms. "You cold?" "little bit" He put his arms around me. He felt so...different from Hunter. But a good different. We reached a little cafe in the middle of a park several minutes later. "So this is where we're going?" I asked. "Yeah pretty much, I know it's not a lot, but i'm not into posh restaurants. They just don't do it for me." "Same here, they're to over the top." I replied, looking at the little cafe. It was so dainty. I knew I would have to come back here.  
  
He took my hand and led me into the building. It was like a little country cottage on the inside. He ordered us some tea and little hand- snacks. We sat talking about where we lived and our family and all the other stuff that your supposed to do. It was pretty fun, considering that I thought it would be pretty embarassing. We started walking back to the school.  
  
Outside of the school, Josh pulled me back when I tried to walk in. "Morgan, did you have fun tonight? I did, and I was wondering, would you ever go out with me again?" I thought about it for a minute. Does this mean that I have to choose between Josh and Hunter? I could never do that. I love them both, but in different ways. "I'll think about it Josh. I have a lot of things on my mind at the minute." "Ok then." He replied, looking rather grumpy. We stood there for a while, just looking into each other's eyes. Suddenly, he leaned into me, brushing his lips against mine. My eyes flew open. I kissed him back, but pulled back before anything else could happen. "Goodnight Josh." I said, running up to my room.  
  
When I got into my room, there was a message on my bed. "Hey Mogs, its Kailie! I'm staying in Pete's room tonight, so you have time to yourself. Night xxx" I thanked the goddess. However much I loved Kailie, I didn't really want to talk to anyone at the minute. I had a shower and then lay on my bed. I reached over for my cell phone. Its only 9:15pm. As I put my phone down, a message tone beeped, meaning I had a text. I opened it, it was from Hunter. 'Hello Morgan.Why haven't you been calling me? I tried to send you a witch message but you blocked them out. Have I done something? Text back ASAP, Hunter xxx'  
  
**Dammit!** Why does my life all crash down at once. I sent Hunter a message back saying sorry and that i'm just busy at the minute. He replied saying that he's in Scotland at the minute and he could be up here in a week at the most. What have I done? I don't want Hunter and Josh to meet! I was so clogged with emotions, I couldn't even try to meditate. I decided to go and see Ellie and see if she knew anything about calming. Twenty minutes later I was at her door. She answered just as I was about to ring the bell. "Hello again, I take it you need some calming. I can tell. Well, i'm glad you came here. Come in come in." She hustled me in and took me to her circle room. She told me to just relax and forget all the stress I had on my shoulders. Easier said than done. But I did forget it after a while. She lit yellow and green candles and started a chant.  
  
After a while, I had calmed down. I thanked her, and asked where the bathroom was. She said 3 on the left and I left to go there. On the way back to the circle room, I lost my way, and I came across a new room I hadn't seen before. Thinking it was the main hall, I opened the door to find....A bearth Dearc. There was a young, blonde girl hanging that I had met at the circle on the edge of it, gleaming in like she was about to fall. "**NO**!" I screamed before running away, out of the house and back to the school.  
  
I was back at the dormitorys, crying into my pillow. Then, I felt some one scrying for me, I couldn't tell who it was. But it was some one I knew. Not Hunter, I could tell if it was him. I picked up the phone, and called Josh. "Hello?" He answered. "Josh, it's me, i'm leaving the coven. I can't say why, I don't want to, but i'm not coming back." "Seriously? But your such a big improvement to us." "I don't want to be part of it." I hung up. I felt tired, so I lay my head on the pillow.  
  
_I was on a beach. It was night, and the sea was raging. No birds were in the sky, and it was quiet. I started to walk, trying to find a way out. I jumped onto the nearest rock and looked for the way out. I tripped and my feet landed in a pool of water. I saw a shadow of some one, and started to run towards them.The sea was still mad, coming every so often, trying to take me away. The wet sand got inbetween my toes, but I didn't care. I was almost at the shadow. I was lagging behind, but I shouted for it. It turned around to face me......._

_  
_ I shot out of my covers. I was drenched in sweat. I got up and started to walk over to the shower. I turned back to get my towel, when I saw some thing on the ground.. _Wet sand..._

* * *

A/N what do you think then? Scary enough? hehehe, HUNTERS COMING!!! yaye!!! And I wonder who scryed for her? MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM........... R&R!!! 


	6. Danger

Morgan  
  
I was ringing Hunter, but he wasn't answering. "Hello, this is Hunter, leave a message." Dammit. "Hi, it's me. I'm in a little bit of bother here so if you could make it here as quick as you can." I sounded so puny, I could tell. I flicked through my phone book and found her number, finally. Sky McEwan. I dialled the number and waited for the reply.  
  
"Hello, Sky here." She responded, with a thick accent. "Hi Sky, it's me, how's the family?" "Morgan, hey! Not spoke for a while. The family's great thanks. Killian's away to get baby food at the minute, he actually took Aimera with him for once!" I laughed then whispered, "I'm in a bit of trouble here. Some one keeps scrying for me and when I dream, I sleepwalk and go to wherever i'm dreaming about. What do you think I should do?" Sky gasped. It took her a while to get over that. "Morgan, i'll get in touch with Daniel, and Killian and I will be up as soon as possible." "Thank you so much, Sky. Well I better be going, bye." "See you soon." The phone clicked. Sky was gone.  
  
Since Sky and Killian only lived thirty miles away from here, they would get in pretty fast, but their cars goes at about the pace of a snail. It would take about an hour and a half to get here. I started going down for my brekefast, when I heard some one shouting behind me, I whisked around to see Josh coming up behind me. Before I could say hi, he yelled "Why the hell have you decided to leave the coven all of a sudden? We could all see it in your eyes that you loved it!" "I left because I saw something you didn't Josh" keeping my cool. "Yeah right! I know what your up to Rowlands." "You haven't a clue what's going on with my life at the minute!" I screamed, forgetting my cool. "You want a bet? I bet you that you have a dose of shit going on because of what you done!!" He screamed in my face. It was all to much. I brought my hard hand across his face. He needed that, I needed that. He was so shocked. "You know nothing of my life, and you never will. You hear me?" He nodded, like a little puppy in trouble. "I'm sorry Morgan. For everything." He started to walk off downstairs, not looking back. He rubbed his face, trying to bring life back into it. "Whats going on? What are you sorry for? Being a bastard or something else?" I yelled down at him. I ran to my room, tears down my cheeks.  
  
Since that fall out with Bree over Cal, I promised myself never to cry when I fell out with people, but I couldn't stop. I couldn't face my lessons today, so I called in sick, and went to my room. I sat on my bed, my head resting on my warm pillow. With Dadga by my side, I started to fall asleep.  
  
_I was in a forest. It's pitch black, I couldn't see anything apart from where the moonlight was looking. One stick breaks after another. Where can I run to? "Hello? Anyone here?" I yelled. No one answered. I started running towards the nearest tree, only to find there was more trees behind it. I kept running, and running. Suddenly, something jumps out at me, stopping me in my tracks. It was the same shadow. I tried to run, but it pulled out a wand and threw witch fire at me. I couldn't dodge it, I was looking the other way. I felt it burn into my back, frying my skin. I fell to the ground. It put a binding spell on me, and made me sit against a tree.  
  
"Your life, or his?" The shadow snarls, still not revealing who it is. "Who's he?" I whispered, barely allowed to breath. "You know who he is. So choose. Now!" I broke out of the binding spell, and threw witch fire square at it. It yelped in pain.  
_  
I woke up, and some one was in the corner of the room, sprawled in a mess. The blonde hair gives it all away. "Sky!" I shouted, rushing over to her, but I fell. A ripping pain went through my back. Killian rushed over to Sky, making sure she was ok, before walking over to me, and helping me up. He put his baby down on a bed, and let her sleep. "What happened?" I asked. "You were screaming, we had to hold you down, you threw witch fire at me." panted Sky. "I'm sorry." "It's alright, it wasn't your fault." "So what was I screaming?" Killian answered this one. "Well you kept shouting, 'No don't take his life!', 'Let me go!' and 'Who are you?'  
  
I told them about the dream. They were both shocked. "We really need to do something about this. Not just for your safety, but for others." She said. "I agree, but how do we find out who or what is doing this to me?" "We could scry, but I haven't got my tools with me, and it's probably best we don't use yours, because they could be spelled on, you never know." I thought about that, and realised. "That would make sense, I haven't been able to do any magick with them for a while." "Since when?" Sky answered, slightly interested. "About one or two weeks ago." "Have you done anything to anyone recently?" Sky whispered, thinking about all the evidence. "No, not that I know of."  
  
There was a bang. Sky and Killian went to go see what it was. They came back in, grabbing the baby and saying to me. "We're going to go get some lunch for all five of us, we'll be back soon. See you!" Five of us? I didn't understand, there was four including the baby. How is there five? Then, the love of my life came through the door.  
  
"Morgan." He whispered.

* * *

A/N! Howdy everyone, and how are you all! Sorry, I just started my summer holidays, so i'm gonna be writing a hell lot more, for your pleasure! I'm only kidding. I'm trying to make it that this story is quite short, but long? Like Only has a few chapters, but really long bits of writing in the chapters. Could you please read and review this, because I've been trying my best!! TT! I been doing a chapter each day!!!!! =) 


	7. Broken Heart

Hiya, I THINK this is the last proper chapter! But I might be writing another sweep story soon, but I gotta finish my other stories first! I'll be thanking everyone in my next chapter. So Thank you so much for all the reviews, I love you all! Love, FSxxx  
There's a really confusing bit in the story. When Morgan's in her dream thing, The bold are what HUNTERS seeing not her. So if it says, She's lying on a bed, in Bold its Hunters POV! Ok BYE!!!

* * *

"Morgan, are you ok?" He whispered, rushing to my side. I looked at him. He still had that rugged look that made him look so, mature. His hair was uncut, and straggled everywhere. Very sexy. I nuzzled myself into him, and he put his arms around me. I hadn't realised how much I had missed him. I looked up into his eyes, and he leaned in towards me. We met in the middle, as always. We started off lightly, but deepened it after a while.  
  
We lay on the bed, panting. "I've missed you." Hunter said, looking straight into my eyes. "I love you." He stayed there for a long while, before reluctantly getting up to make a plan. Sky and Killian came back in, carrying food. "Brain snacks." He explained. I laughed at how much he had matured. He gave me a playful punch.  
  
"We need to scry, to see if we can find out who's behind this." Sky stated, looking worried. "I have my leug, but not everyone knows how to use it." Hunter retorted staring at Killian. Sky explained how to use the leug, and started lighting candles. Soon enough we were looking into the leug, chanting.  
  
_ It's a dormitory. The same shadow's lurking in the corner. There's another person here this time. She looks so familiar. She's looking the other way, talking to the shadow. She nods and looks around. It's Kailie. Then it changed. I was lying on a bed, crying. I had something strange in my hand. My makeup was running, and my hair was all in a tangle.  
_  
The vision stopped. We all sat there in silence, too afraid to talk.  
  
"Well, I think Morgan should confront this shadow in her dreams, while we make sure she doesn't go anywhere. "And how do we do that?" Hunter asked, looking at me. There was something in his eyes, and I knew he was worried for me. "Well we could put a binding spell on her.That would work." "NO! We shouldn't tie her down! Isn't there another way?" Hunter exclaimed. "Hunter, it would be best if I was bound down, I would still be able to move, but I couldn't hurt anyone. It's really the best way." I whispered, trying to change his mind. "I guess." Was all he could come up with. His jaw was stiff though, he was angry. I don't know if it was aimed at me.  
  
A few hours later, they were in my room. I was lying on my bed, with three other adults around her. They were putting their spells onto me. I could feel the power seeping through me, making me unable to move. Hunter gave me a sleeping potion, made from rosemary, mint and teaclovers. I slowly felt sleepier, and eventually my mind was put to rest. Just before I fell asleep, I heard "Good luck Morgan"  
  
_This time it's in a meadow. It's peaceful, but a feeling of tense in the air. There's no birds, no life. The only noticable thing is the giant rock at the side of the meadow. A dark, black object is on the top of the rock. From my senses, I knew it was the shadow. I walked up to the shadow, not caring if he seen me or not. The shadow turned to face me. "We meet again." It stated, like he was looking forward to it. "For the last time." I spoke, throwing all my power at it, casting a binding spell, so strong that he can hardly breathe.  
_  
_While I was recovering from that, it was trying to find a way out. I loosened the spell a bit, so it could move around. I walked up to it, and kneeled down so it was around it's height. "So, who are you?" I asked, trying to sound calm. "I wouldn't tell you even if my life was at stake!" It screamed, and lashed out at me. It managed to catch my face, and a deep cut started to open in my skin. A few tear's in my clothes was all he could manage, apart from the cut on my face._  
  
**She screamed. We all ran towards her. Her clothes had rips down them. I noticed some of her jeans were ripped, she might have fallen, but from the scream I doubt it. Her face had turned white, and there was a deep cut on her face. Blood was dripping down her graceful neck, making her look....well, dead. We wiped the blood off her. She looked a little better**.  
  
_"Reveal yourself!" I screamed, throwing a spell at him. The shadow lifted, slowly but progressivly. He turned away from me, but I spun him back round, he was still in a binding spell. I stumbled back in shock. It was Josh. In the state I was in, I accidently released the binding spell, and he jumped at me. He pushed me down against the rock. I was breathless. Lying winded, I looked up at my now known enemy. He was looking down at me.  
_  
_ "Your life or his?" he repeated darkly. "Why do you want Hunter's life?!" I cried, screaming at the bastard. "Because you used me, you selfish bitch!" He screamed. My heart sank. So he knew. "Kailie told me you had a boyfriend, yet you still went out with me!" He continued. My heart sank lower and lower, until I could hardly hear him. Tears streaked my cheeks, and I lay, remembering._  
  
** Her eyes welled with tears. They gushed down her face. Come on Morgan, you can do this.  
**  
_I had had enough. I grabbed my wand, and threw every spell I could think of at him. He doubled over in pain. He fell to the ground, screaming in pain. "It ends here." I cried, putting him in a unconcious state, before crying. I sat there, crying for ages, just thinking about what I had done.  
_  
And I woke up.  
  
"Morgan, are you ok?" Hunter whispered, looking down at me. "I think." I stood up and fell back down. He grabbed me, and led me over to my bed. He motioned for Sky and Killian to leave, to give up some privacy. He wrapped his arms around me, but I squiggled out of him. "I need to go see the teachers, I need to tell them the truth." I whispered. "I'll come with you." He answered, staring into my eyes. "But you wait outside the office. Please" I replied, nearly crying, again.  
  
I walked downstairs, and into the office. Hunter took a seat. I walked into Miss Dram's office. I sat down on a seat. "Yes Miss Rowlands?" She spoke, in a polite way. "One of your students has been practicing dark magick. I suggest you do something about it." I said, gritting my teeth. "I always thought you'd turn out like this. You're just like your mother. So naive. Well, in all my years here, I've never seen such pityful behaviour here! Nobody would use black magick here! How could you think such a thought?" She raged, smashing her hands on the desk. "Now get out! You can leave this school! As long as your no where near me!" I fled the office, running up to my room and packing my suitcase. Hunter ran up the stairs after me. He ran into my room, and pulled me onto my bed. "Morgan, what happened?" He panted, looking out of breath.  
  
"The teachers are lying bastards!" I screamed at the wall. I broke free from Hunter, and packed all my clothes. I ran to the bathroom, got my toothbrush, when the phone rang. I picked it up. "Hello?" "Morgan, this is Katrina Wornely. We are the only remaining ancestors of Belwicket, and we would like you to join us. Would you?" I gasped. Belwicket! My mothers coven! "Of course!" She gave me all the details, and we said our farewells. I told Hunter.  
  
Sky and Killian came into the room. "What room is Josh living in?" they asked. "Room 666" I replied. They wondered back out the room. I kept packing. I found an envelope underneath my bed. It was addressed to me. I opened it and found a note. 'Morgan, I love you. I need you. Be mine. Josh.' There was a necklace embroidered with diamonds in the envelope. I gasped. I left it on the table, thinking about Josh. "What's the matter Morgan?" Hunter asked, putting his arms around me. I turned around and gently kissed him. "Nothing love." "Not any more. Josh is dead, nothing can harm me." I whispered.  
  
There was a crash and Sky came running into the room. "Morgan! He's gone! Josh is gone!" Sky said hurridly. "No! This can't be!" I whispered. Sky ran back out the room, shouting for Killian.  
  
And then, I passed out.  
  
"Morgan, wake up love, it's alright. They've gone." Hunter was reassuring me, but I wasn't so sure. "Ok." I mumbled and slipped out of conciousness again.  
When I awakened I was in my dorm. The green bunk beds and the creamy walls were a support when I had needed them most, but now I could barely think about staying here. The teachers used to be some of the most respected in my eyes, but were now below me. It was such a shock, I don't understand why it happened, but it did. I could hear Hunter shuffling about making calls to the airport to get away from here. I knew excatly where I wanted to go. I sat up and looked in the mirror. I had cuts up and down me, my face was black. He saw me waken and rushed over to me. "Morgan, are you ok? What happened, what can you remember?" He whispered in his thick British accent. "I'll start from the beginning." I replied.  
  
I told him everything. About Josh, about the coven, everything. He seemed shocked at most of it, and some what upset, but he had cheated on me before, so he couldn't be in a mood. He just gave me a hug, and we sat there.  
  
Kailie walked into the room crying. "He's gone Morgan. He's left. Just gone." She ran through the bathroom, and into her bedroom. I heard her mourning. He was her best friend. I could understand. Sky came and took my suitcase downstairs. Killian grabbed my hand-luggage, and followed Sky.  
  
"Come on Morgan, you have a plane to catch. You need to go see your family. They need to see you." Hunter whispered, taking my hand, and leading me out of the room.

* * *

Thats it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OOOOOOOOOOOOOO I have nothing to write!!!! TT!! Well i might still write an epilouge (SP!) and then a review thanks! So if yu want to be on that, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
Morgan was dragging her suitcase down the airport stairs, her plane left in 20 minutes. Hunter came charging through the crowd carrying two cups of coffee and his suitcase. He greeted her with a kiss, and gave her the coffee. She looked thankful and they started walking towards the boarding part of the airport. They sat waiting, and eventually boarded.  
  
Many hours later, they arrived in Widows Vale. Mary K came running to greet them, carrying her toddler in her arms. She kissed Morgan on the cheeks and gave Hunter a hug. They talked in the car, while Mary K was driving them to her new house, where Morgan's parents were waiting.  
  
Morgan's cell phone went off, it was Kailie. She was asking about what happened to josh-again. Morgan sighed, and told her the truth. Josh was supposedly dead, in dreams, but he had slipped through our fingers in reality.  
  
They rang the doorbell, and her parents answered. They gave Morgan hugs and kisses, while they shook Hunter's hand. Hunter offered to go make tea, while the family got up to date. They didn't say what happened in Morgan' s dreams, it would just upset what her family thought of Wicca already.  
  
Hunter beckoned Morgan to come into the kitchen. "Morgan, I love you with all my heart, will you move in with me?" Her face lit up, she was astounded. "Of course" she replied, rushing into the kitchen to tell her family.  
  
Just like old times. 


	9. Thanks to the Reviewers!

Hi everyone! This is the review thanks! So, if you've reviewed your on it!  
  
Well here goes!  
  
Charmed-Triquetra!  
  
Thank you so much for the praise =)! You told me if I should do an epiliouge and I did! And thank you for reviewing my other stories! Your so sweet! I'm trying to find your stories, but my computer keeps breaking down! And what does the name mean?  
  
Witchy-Liz!  
  
Thanks to you aswell! Your very nice! Thanks for the reviews. I'm also trying to find your stuff!  
  
BookLover03!  
  
I'm touched you nearly cried! Thanks for letting me know! =)! Thanks for the constant reviews your so sweet! I'll look for your stuff soon!  
  
Rhiannan Star!  
  
Thank you! I tried to put suspense into it, and hopefully it went alrite! Thank you again for your constant reviews!  
  
gATITA182!  
  
What does your name mean? It's a cool review, thanks!  
  
Goth ()!  
  
Thank ya! You reviewed me a few times, and it's nice when people do that! Thank you. You kept me writing!! =)!  
  
The end has no end!  
  
Your review was brill!! You really told me how to write! I'll keep your advice in my head for ages!  
  
Burning Fire ()!  
  
Thank you! thanks for the hyperness and I quote 'UPDATE SOON!!!!' Well thank you!  
  
Saz-646!  
  
Thank you so much! it was great! You gave me good advice! I am currently reviewing your stuff! Thanks!!!  
  
Shadow ()!  
  
Thank you so much doll! You thought my prolouge was good! I didn't think it was!!!!  
  
The Lady ()!  
  
Thank you a lot for that review. I'm sorry I'm not continuing, but there isn't much more to put in that story. I will be writing another soon though. Thank you!

* * *

**You guys are the best!!!!! thanks you lot, I love you all!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I'll be reading everyone's stories!! Those who don't sign in to review, if you have a story can you tell me your screen name so I can read it!!!!!!!!! =)!!**  
  
**Lillie xxxx**


End file.
